Morning, Beautiful
by candy-belle
Summary: Hunter wakes up to find his neko in a demanding mood. Featuring Hunter and neko!Randy, this is pure neko smut & snuggling. This is old fic i wrote but forgot to post on here. Its set in my "new beginning" verse and takes place after than fic ended


**Title**: Morning, Beautiful  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: ** Hunter wakes up to find Randy in a demanding mood  
**Featuring: **Hunter and neko!Randy,  
**Warning:** pure neko smut and snuggling  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** 1st of the ficcets I wrote while on holiday. This was written as a pressy for dreamscarred to make up for the crap rl has been throwing at her - hope it helps hun 3333 This is set in my neko world but has no impact on "New start" as all - its a pure stand alone. x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x x x x

It was the vibration that woke Hunter. The low rumbling vibration he could feel against his chest. Without even opening his eyes he reached up and found a soft velvety ear. Stroking the appendage he murmured sleepily, "You're purring loudly this morning, Beautiful, what's making you so happy?"

There was no answer but Hunter groaned softly as he felt a weight settle over him. A weight he adored more than anything else in the world. Still without opening his eyes, he ran a hand down the muscular back until his fingers brushed the base of the thick fluffy tail that was undulating lazily behind its owner, the tip just brushing Hunter's bare legs. Shifting position slightly Hunter groaned again as he realized his beautiful neko was in fact naked and more than that was hard for him as well. Slowly cracking one eye open, he smiled up at Randy and growled, "You're insatiable."

"Only for you," rumbled Randy his voice rumbling with the former purr.

He bent his head down nuzzling his face against Hunter's chin, the soft beard scratching his face as he breathed, "Want you,"

His hands that had been resting on Hunter's bare chest started to kneed the solid flesh, reminding Hunter of a kitten asking for attention from a mother cat. He smiled then catching sight of the clock he sighed. He had less than an hour to get ready before he had to leave for the latest competition. Stroking Randy's head he mumbled sadly, "There's no time, Beautiful. Johnny will be here..."

"Please!" interrupted Randy pressing his hips down rutting openly against Hunter's clothed groin, "Please. Give me something to remember you by..." he looked up and for the first time in a very long time Hunter saw uncertainty in his neko's face. Frowning he soothed, "Hey I'll only be gone two days three at most and..."

"Need. You." growled Randy one set of claws starting to dig into Hunter's chest as he glared down at him.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hunter catching hold of Randy's wrist, "Randy, stop it!"

"Need. You!" repeated Randy his eyes narrowing as he pressed his hips down once more, only this time his tail joined in the stimulation as well, stroking first one thigh then the other before sliding up and curling under to caress Hunter's growing erection.

Swearing loudly Hunter ached violently snapping, 'That's cheating!"

"Please," breathed Randy nuzzling hiss face along Hunter's jaw, 'Just once more, please fill me..."

"Wasn't last night enough?" chuckled Hunter he could still see the fading marks around Randy's neck and hips from their sessions the previous night.

"No," growled Randy, his tail swishing angrily, as he confessed, "Never enough."

Hunter sighed he could feel his resolve slipping but he knew there was no time not for him to love Randy the way he deserved and he refused point blank to simply fuck him. Too many people in the past had used the beautiful neko as a quick fuck and he had vowed never to do that.

Not taking no for an answer, Randy lowered his head and pressing hard biting kisses along Hunter's jaw line, he rumbled, "Just take me now. It wouldn't take long, please Hunter...I need you..."

"Randy!" growled Hunter, forcing Randy's head up so he could look him in the eye. He groaned as Randy glared at him, the neko starting to rut against him, causing Hunter's body to react even if he didn't want to and it was making it harder and harder not to give in. As Randy nibbled on his collar bone Hunter's resolve broke. With a low growl, he snapped, "Fine ,fine..." he cupped Randy's face then glaring fondly at the now smirking neko he gruffed, "But it has to be quick, Beautiful. I don't have time to worship you the way you deserve,"

"Quick is fine with me," smirked Randy. He caught one of Hunter's hands and easing it down under his tail he winked at the big man and chuckled, "I took care of the prep already."

"You sneaky little kitty kat,' chuckled Hunter playfully swiping at Randy's chest. The low rumbling chuckle that answered his comment was enough to make Hunter groan with desire and silently hate the fact Randy couldn't travel with him to the latest competition.

Letting his hands slide down to Randy's hips he chuckled fondly, "Since you're so prepared you can indulge me...let me watch you ride my cock. I want to watch you come undone for me."

Randy nodded and without needing to be told he caught hold of Hunters erection held it still and slowly eased back. Despite the preparation it was still a tight fit and Hunter frowned when he saw the pain flare in Randy's eyes. He hated seeing Randy in pain and he was half tempted to tell the cat to stop but he didn't. Because the moment he opened his mouth to speak, his cock broke through the tight ring of muscle and he was suddenly buried to the hilt inside Randy. The warm tightness was enough to fry his brain but when added to the extra stimulation of Randy's tail rubbing over the base of his shaft Hunter was all too quickly loosing what little control his he had.

Gripping Randy's hips he managed to order, "Move." and Randy did. Slow almost torturous circles of his hips, not pulling off the shaft but simply rolling around it, the move making Hunter curse and swear like a trooper. Smirking Randy bought his hands back to rest on Hunter's chest and with his voice shaking with emotion he rumbled, 'Watch me then."

Hunter obeyed, honey brown eyes boring into grey blue as Randy expertly started to ride him. It didn't take long for Randy to be reduced to a purring mess as Hunter's hips powered up into him. Using his thighs Randy rose and fell onto Hunter's shaft like a cat possessed. He was driving down harder than Hunter would ever do and the resulting flashes of pain that clouded his face worried and excited Hunter in equal disturbing measures. Tightening his grip on Randy's hips, Hunter soothed, "Easy Beautiful, easy. No need to hurt yourself, take your time..."

"No...time..." snarled Randy growling as he forced himself down lower, his eyes watering slightly at the intrusion, "Need you..."

"You've got me,' soothed Hunter his voice shaking as his body reacted to the fast and furious pace Randy was setting.

He threw his head back swearing loudly as Randy tightened his grip with his legs, the strong thighs digging into Hunter's sides. Running a hand down Hunter started to jerk Randy off, stroking the straining erection in a counter motion to his hand that was gently stroking Randy's tail, with almost instantaneous results. Randy started to yowl with pleasure, for once sounding more feline-like than ever, his ears flattened to his head and his head swayed back and forth as his body was racked by wave after wave of pained pleasure. Hunter hated that Randy seemed to need pain as well as pleasure before he could ever truly find release but given his past and the abuse he had survived Hunter never mentioned it. He simply watched ready to step in if the neko's need for pain during pleasure ever got too much.

Shaking with pure pleasure Randy threw his head back, and letting rip a single mew of pleasure he suddenly came. His body clamping down so tight around Hunter's shaft it was enough to make Hunter curse in near pain. Forcing his hips up against the sudden contractions, he kept fucking his now exhausted neko, chasing his own orgasm. With Randy draped over him, it took Hunter a few moments to find his release but as he came he tightened a hand around the back of Randy's neck and slammed their mouths together, claiming a hard devastating kiss from his shattered neko.

Hunter closed his eyes and stroking Randy's back he let his hand circle the base of Randy's tail, loving the shiver that ran through Randy's body and the soft whimper that tickled his neck. Nuzzling his face against Randy's head, he spent age just stroking the twitching tail, soothing it until it lay calm and relaxed stretched out along his thigh. Brushing a kiss against Randy's neko ear he whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Beautiful."

Randy didn't reply but the low rumbling purr that slowly filled the room coupled with the barely there kiss against his neck said more than words ever could.

FIN x


End file.
